Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. In less common configurations, the spraying system may include various sprayers including one or more rotatable sprayers and one or more stationary sprayers.
An upper rack and a lower rack for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber. A silverware basket for holding utensils, silverware, etc. is also usually provided and normally removably mounts to the door or within the lower rack. Various sprayers of the spraying system can be configured to spray toward the racks or silverware basket.